


A Link Is Her Pamps

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABDL, Diaper TF, Diaper Transformation, Diaper Usage, Diapers, F/M, Gross, Hypermess, Inanimate Transformation, Masturbation, Scat, Soiling, Transformation, Weird, Yandere, diaper fetish, diaper messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Cia transforms the Hero of Hyrule into a diaper for her to wear, so the two of them can be together forever. She won't let anything get between her and her beloved hero, not even a diaper change!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Link Is Her Pamps

“Don’t you see Link? We can be together forever this way!” Cia said, her voice quavered, her expression one of unrestrained, unbridled ecstasy, stopping just short of drooling with her tongue lolling out. “The ultimate intimacy, we couldn’t possibly be closer!”

Link didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye with the sorceress, as her hand ventured down to caress the crinkly padding that served as the replacement for the hero’s flesh in the new form that Cia had inflicted upon him. Cia had decided that merely turning Link into her lover or slave simply wasn’t enough. She longed to feel the hero’s touch against her bare flesh perpetually, and the only way she could think to achieve that was to turn him into a garment she could wear, and would never have the need to remove, not even when using the bathroom. So, she transformed the Hylian hero into a single, thick, crinkly white diaper that fit the female’s form flawlessly.

On the rear of her padding was a rather cartoonish representation of Link’s visage, which was the only part of Link’s new form that he had any sort of control over. He could express himself and vocalize through it, and he still retained his senses and an awareness of his surroundings in his new cushiony body. That, however, would turn out for the worse.

Cia simply couldn’t keep her hands off of the Hylian-turned-padding, running her hands across the pillowy surface, crinkling and crunching the puffy diaper material underneath her fingertips.

“Oh Link, you’re so perfectly soft!” Cia groaned. “And you fit me so well! It’s like we were meant to be together!”

Link let out a disapproving grunt, but it did little to disillusion the sorceress who was totally lost in her own fantasies, groping away at her own sentient diaper.

This was only the beginning, and things were about to get much, much worse for the poor hero. A foreshadowing growl was emitted from Cia’s tummy.

“Oh dear, already? I didn’t expect it to be so soon! Well, I hope you enjoy the lovely gift of my shit, lover!”

Cia squeezed, but just barely, as her bowels had been fairly cramped, and her shitload was more than willing to come out on its own.

When Link pictured this nightmarish scenario in his head, he expected that Cia would expel her load into him a single weighty log at a time. That wasn’t the case. Cia’s mess was massive, but it came out of her in a single, uninterrupted eruption of filth that had the Link-Diaper go from pristinly clean to muddy brown and sagging in what felt like an instant.

Since Link retained his sentience in his diaper form, he could feel the voluminous mess entering him. Not one of his senses was spared. He could feel the sickeningly slimy texture, hear the muddy squelching as it filled him, see his own form darken and brown, and worst of all, smell the hot fumes radiating from the sorceress’s shameless diaper mess.

Cia ignored her diaper’s gagging and sputtering, or perhaps she couldn’t hear them over the wet trumpeting of her own ass and her giddy, almost girlish squeals of delight.

“Oh Link, you held my shit so well!” Cia said, her hands immediately venturing downwards to grope at her padding again the moment she was finished relieving herself. She rubbed away at the squidgy, smelly padding from back to front, not leaving a single square inch safe from her fondling. She payed particularly attention to the protruding pile of poop jutting out from the rear of her padding, where Link’s face also happened to be, grabbing and squeezing away at the lumpy, semi-solid bulge.

“Do you like being filled with all my smelly love fudge?”

Link wanted to scream that he didn’t, not even a little, but his voice was muffled under that very same pile of Cia’s shit.

“Mmm, I’m so glad that you love it. I just can’t wait to fill you with all of my body’s juices! Together forever, soaking up all of my lovely waste...”

Cia kept true to her words, as a steady stream of piss began to soak into the so far mostly unmolested front of Link’s padding, saturating the spongy material and staining it bright yellow.

“You’re such a thirsty boy, soaking up all my golden nectar like that!”

Cia’s hand once again shot directly to the spot on her padding that she’d soiled, caressing the bulky, sodden front-padding with unrepentant lust.

Well rubbing herself, Cia let another load of fresh, steaming shit slide out of her backside and into the already dented seat of her hero-turned-diaper. Link found himself weakening under the added heft and smell. The hero wasn’t out of the woods just yet, and the sorceress’s bowels would show him no mercy. As she continued to stroke away at herself with increased shameless sensuality, her bowels absolutely unloaded into her poor padded prey, as though she’d finally lost all bowel control and become completely incontinent. She might as well have. What was the point of wasting precious mental energy remember how to use the toilet, when she had her beloved hero strapped around her waist to serve as her shit-sack at any time? Meanwhile, Link was assaulted every few seconds by another wave of ripe, fresh sorceress shit, adding to the overwhelming mountain of filth that weighed down on him. If he were any ordinary diaper, he would’ve torn by now, long before he got the chance to sag all the way down below Cia’s thighs.

“Oh Link, Link!” she cried. Her legs clenched, further smothering her shit against the hero, as she achieved a truly all-consuming orgasm.

“Mmmm, my hero~” she cooed in a post-orgasmic delight. “You’ve made me so very happy, and this is only the beginning! I’m never, ever going to change out of you!”

Cia stayed true to her word.

\----

Link wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Time had ceased to mean anything, as almost every moment was a ceaseless deluge of Cia’s waste or sexual fluids, often both at the same time. Every time Link felt as though he couldn’t take anymore, that he had been filled to capacity, Cia would unload another absolute monster of a dump into him and prove him wrong once again.

Cia sat atop what was essentially a mountain of her own filth, that dwarfed her own body mass by several orders of magnitude. One could still see the faded, brown-stained, stretched-out image of Link’s stink-addled visage emblazoned across the back of her vast diaper.

Cia was in a state of unparalleled sexual bliss atop her hillock of filth. She too had lost track of time, but for very much the opposite reason as the one who’d been turned into her obscenely overfilled diaper.

“See, aren’t I so much better than that silly princess of yours, Link? Look, I even have my own royal throne!” she said, with a deep, muddy BBRrRrROOooRrrrTttttT sound, as she made another addition to the ever-growing seat beneath her.


End file.
